


Down The Stairs (an Undertale Crack fanfiction)

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I was Alphys, I'm going into 10th now, based off of a LARP I did with my friends, in 8th grade, never posted until now, this is kind of a crack fanfic, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: A Crack Fanfic I wrote back in 8th grade. It's based of a LARP I did with my friends.





	Down The Stairs (an Undertale Crack fanfiction)

One day in Snowdin, a robot called Mettaton EX was getting a bit out of control. Alphys felt that she couldn’t control him anymore. She just had to do something about this. She just had too.

Alphys walked up to Mettaton, who, was acting crazy and wouldn’t stop. “Mettaton!” She shouted, pulling out a small metal box from her lab coat pocket as well. “I-I, I can’t control you anymore. You’re getting out of hand! I’m going to have to turn you off.” She raised a finger from her other hand to push the big red button in the middle of the metal square she pulled out earlier.

“Oh no way bitch.” Mettaton replied quickly. He then proceeded to kick her down the stairs, causing Alphys to drop the remote.

“Yeah!” He said as he grabbed it. “I warned you about them stairs!” He yelled after her.

“It keeps happening!” She said. Still falling down the abnormally long flight of stairs. Suddenly, Metaton EX was in a tutu and balleted down the stairs after her.

**(A/N: Thanks you all for reading this piece of shit. This crack Fan-fic was heavily based on a LARP with my friends at school. (Lunch) Anyway, my friend who plays Mettaton is very random and volatile. She’s was acting really crazy and stuff, and me being the Alphys of the group was like, “I need to do something about this’ and thus, this happened.**

**So yeah, that’s why Mettaton’s speech is so weird.)**

* * *

**So this is what I wrote in my notebook during the period were I was a TA. I finished up my task so I wrote this in a few minutes... I think it was late 2015, early 2016 when I wrote this??? Not too sure anymore, I didn't label a date. :\**


End file.
